A known hose coupling device, which is in use coupled to a hose or pipe of an electric vacuum cleaner, has a switch structure configured to switch the suction channel of the electric vacuum cleaner between a main suction channel and a sub suction channel (see Patent Document 1).
On the other hand, a mop using microfiber is in use as a cleaning tool cleaning a section having a complicated uneven surface, a floor portion alongside the wall, a section that is too narrow to accept the suction member of the electric vacuum cleaner, and a surface of a section onto which dusts are stick.
As the result of cleaning with the mop, a lot of dusts and the like adhere to the microfiber of the mop. If the cleaning is continued with such dusts and the like adhering to the mop, such adhering dusts and the like may fly off from the mop. In addition, during the cleaning with the mop, the microfiber of the mop may be attached not only with dusts but also with a solid object such as sand and metal pieces. If the cleaning is continued with such solid object attached to the mop, such solid object may damage the cleaning surface. Therefore, in order to prevent the fly-off of the dusts and the like from the mop and the damages to the cleaning surface, such dusts, sand, metal pieces and the like are required to be removed from the mop every time such dusts, sand, metal pieces and the like on the mop, by suctioning those on the mop with suctioning equipment (e.g., electric vacuum cleaner) or by beating the mop out of doors.
In view of the above, a known mop suction device, which is configured to suction dusts on the mop, is coupled to the hose of the electric vacuum cleaner as is the hose coupling device described above. Then, by switching the suction channel of the electric vacuum cleaner from a main suction channel to a sub suction channel, the mop suction device suctions dusts, dirt, foreign matters and the like adhering to the mop into the sub suction channel with use of the negative pressure applied by the electric vacuum cleaner (see Patent Document 2). The mop suction device is open at its both ends, and tubular so as to accept the insertion of the mop. The mop suction device also includes a cleaning portion having a slit at its lateral surface. According to such mop suction device, a grip of the mop is inserted into a cleaning portion through the slit while the grip of the mop is being held by a hand, and the microfiber of the mop having been expansively bulked due to the static electricity is pulled into the cleaning portion while being narrowed. The dusts and the like having adhered to the mop is suctioned by the negative pressure of the electric vacuum cleaner within the cleaning portion.